Things Go Bump in the Night
by Moiranne Rose
Summary: Summary: On Halloween, the whole ShinRa's ready to go spook their colleagues on a rare day off. When Reno heads off to Elena's quarters to give her a shock, he finds himself in a predicament, a serious one. Halloween Challenge by goodwitch08.


**Title: Things Go Bump in the Night**

**Summary: On Halloween, the whole ShinRa's ready to go spook their colleagues on a rare day off. When Reno heads off to Elena's quarters to give her a shock, he finds himself in a predicament.**

* * *

**Dedicated to: goodwitch08**

Reno put the finishing touches to the strips of bandages and wrappings he'd been making for Halloween. He'd been working hard on his costume since the end of _last_ Halloween, when the President decided to call off the annual full-day holiday when a fiasco involving too much booze and too little restraint resulted in multiple injuries and hangovers lasting for weeks.

Glancing at three different mirrors, three images of him smile at the prank he's going to play for the newest Turk's "orientation". If little Elena was anything like her sister, she'd be scared to death by anything remotely fictional, especially fictional monsters. Yes, he decided, a mummy was a very good idea.

_Hey Rude, meet ya at 'Lena's level in ten._

**Okay. Are you sure about this?**

_'Course I'm sure. It'll be fun, Rude! C'mon, don't back out on me now._

**I never said I would.**

_Keep to the plan then._

_

* * *

_Five minutes later, the elevator struggled its way up floor after floor, weighed down by the combined weight of a mummy, two Grim Reapers, a Frankenstein, a "Sephiroth", and Sephiroth. Who was plaintively glaring at the impersonation of himself. It was a good replica, but as the General had commented, with a hint of upturned lips (which could have been a smirk, a smile, or a I-will-kill-you-when-we're-not-in-a-public-place look), that the hair wasn't well-taken care of. A bottle of conditioner was needed every shower, the General informed, before he stepped out onto the SOLDIER Floor, the "Sephiroth" following him.

When "Sephiroth" turned back to wink at the mummy, the lift shook with laughter. Only a Zackary Fair could look the great Sephiroth in the eye when he glared at him, and not wet his pants. The elevator continued its ascent.

A mummy stepped out of the lift, followed closely by a reluctant Grim Reaper. The swathed Egyptian "relic" leaned towards his Death-bringing comrade and muttered,

"Which room is it again?"

The rooms, I regret to inform you, were not numbered.

"Fourth from the lifts, to the left."

"Thanks partner."

With that, the relic stealthily crept, in a way quite uncharacteristic of a dead person, towards the said door. He eased the door opened with practiced grace and slipped in. And his face fell. But his mask didn't, which was just as well.

"She's not here!"

The Grim Reaper lived up to his stoic character and declined to comment.

"I have a plan!"

Which never worked out most of the time.

"We hide under her bed till she comes! And we spring on her!"

"..."

"I take that as a yes."

"I'll take the closet, if you don't mind."

"Sure! I'll cue you in on when we jump out."

"..."

"See ya!"

* * *

After 15 minutes, 20 messages, and 1 reply, Reno finally heard the door open. Shuffling of feet came next.

_This is it Rude! Come on! I...2...3..._

**She's not alone.**

_Oh shoot! Who's she with?_

**Not sure.****Wait and see.**

There was a depression in the bed above Reno, squashing part of his immaculate costume. He swore under his breath but stayed pretty much silent.

Then noises started coming.

"Ahh..."

"Boss..."

"'Lena..."

Reno's eyebrows knotted together, trying to think of a plausible situation that was happening above his head.

**Is it that Elena and an unknown man are learning vowels from Sesame Street? Or are they doing something else entirely?**

_Partner, if you're thinking what I'm thinking..._

**Exactly.**

_Who's he?_

**Tseng?**

_No way! Though...the "boss..."_

**Exactly what I meant.**

_What do we do?_

**Wait and see.**

* * *

Finally, the soft sound of snoring and final rustlings of bedsheets ended, Reno decided it was safe to start maneuvering himself out. And get some great pictures to store for blackmailing purposes.

He was not prepared to see _two _heads of blond hair leaning towards each other under a maroon sheet.

_Aibou, you have to see this._

A disheveled Grim Reaper came out of the closet and joined him. They stared at the pair for a moment, and then Reno's hand crept towards his camera...

"No."

Rude breathed, hardly above a whisper, trying his best not to wake the slumbering couple on the bed.

"Why not?"

Reno demanded.

"Imagine what his father would say..."

"Ahh...He might stop all Halloween Celebrations forever!" Reno's hand left its search for the camera behind.

The pair turned around and paced out of the room, noiselessly closing the door on their way out.

Rufus smiled slightly, and tightened his grip on the lithe body in front of him.

Halloween was really too good a celebration to be wasted by such immature subordinates. He made a note to thank Rude the next day.

**

* * *

A/N: IT'S STILL HALLOWEEN! I'M NOT LATE!**

**This was a fic for humour and humour only. Though the *ahem* sexual references were purely to fit the challenge given to me by goodwitch08. Thanks for it dear!**

**And to Eugene and Seth, who talked with me for the whole time. And whom I ignored for most part while I rushed this out. Thanks guys.**

**MR**


End file.
